Ayperos Akiyama
''' First Name' '''Ayperos' 'Last Name' Akiyama 'IMVU Name' xXAyperosXx 'Nicknames' The Black Dragon 'Age' Ark 7-8 24 Ark 9 -26 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' O Negative 'Behaviour/Personality' Brave, strong and very dependable in bad situations. This man is one that you wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of there gun with. Though he is patent he will not hesitate to shoot a man that gets on his bad side. Though he doesn't talk much his expression and body posture tells you what kind of man he is, violent if needed, trust worthy and above all that, highly deadly. being in the line of work he does the man is keen on using almost every weapon known to man. Other than that he is a nice guy if you play your cards right, and he will slowly start to speak more the more you are around him and if he trusts you enough but that will take time. He doen't know who he really is nor does he know where or who trained him in the ways he knows but if you give him a weapon he can use it, you put him up to a fight he can beat it, this man is five steps ahead of anything that is thrown his way. So, what side would you be on? with or against? 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' A house in D2, close to Lenris and his parents 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Merc/Assassin 'Fighting Style' Bushido:"The way of the warrior", is a Japanese word for the way of the Samurai life, loosely analogous to the concept of Chivlery. It originates from the samurai moral code stressing frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. Born from Neo-Confucianism during times of peace in Tokugawa Japan and following Confucian texts, Bushido was also influenced by Shinto and Zen Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity. Bushido developed between the 9th and 20th centuries and numerous translated documents dating from the 12th to 16th centuries demonstrate its wide influence across the whole of Japan although some scholars have noted "The term B''ushidō'' itself is rarely attested in premodern literature." Ti-Chi:T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. Jiu Jitsu:A martial art from Japan consisting of grappling and striking techniques. Muay Thai:I's a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient.Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts.The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Sword arms: Learned from the days in the shinto realm. Ayperos uses his arms as if they were an extension of himself, as if his arms were a sword. Haveing his incredable speed and strength Ayperos is able to use this effectivly. Holding his fingers straight out he even jabbs as if hs arms were swords, but the difference is that he puts in alittle Dim mak style in it. Jabbing only at accupuncture pionts. This meaning that he doesn't have to use chi at all. and what he hits could mean either your paralized.. Or can kill with just a few well aimed pokes. Though using the sword arms takes chi, haveing to build chi in his arms so that it doesn't hurt, not only this but the chi in his arms puts almost a cutting edge, meaning that doing so his arms can actually cut skin as if it was a sword. Using enough chi and his peak human strength would even be able to cut some metals. Chi: It may not seem possible but with the right training one can use energy to inflict more damage the a normal punch or kick. Used by a master it can break bones. and even stop your heart. Being able to use such a weapon with that is inside their own body is very deadly. 'Abilities (1) Unstopable Rage: Done in the Shinto Realm Ayperos becomes inraged. Even though he had a few broken ribs, he faught through it, becomeing and unstoppable killing machine, though this is only used if he is hurt badly. Ayperos uses all of his chi to block the nerves and basicly become amune to being hurt. This can only be used for a short period of time before he has used so much chi that he passes out from such explelment of energy. No only this but the left over chi is carried to the major fighting points in his body, being the feet, knees, elbows and hands. If hit by any of these major points while he is in Rage mode, it will cause a massive amount of damage and even possibly kill his for with but a few well placed hits. Seeing that once this point hit, the chi in that point is force out into what he hits, this along with his peak human strength would shatter bones and even stop your heart. 'Perks'( 2 ) Peak Human Strength:Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc Peak Human Speed:Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. 'Weapon of Choice' Two katana's, one the samurai curved blade and the other a ninja straight blade. Both customized, with additions of his own design. One being able to shoot small blades from the hand guard. And the other being able to generate electicity around the blade. Also on his person are two cutsom siver 1911's. He also always has some sort of explosives on him, be it pipe bombs or sticky bombs. He will also carry a few blades with shock divices on the, the shock being enough to shut down or short out a car. Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Ayperos Akiyama was born on September 23 2130 and raised in the city of Kasaihana. Like his brother Lenris, Ayperos was also trained by his father ever since he could walk, haveing almost inhuman speed and strength, his dad put him into several different martal arts schools. When He was seven his little brother Lenris was born, though honestly Ayperos hated it seeing that he wasn't the center of attintion anymore, but this soon changed the more Ayperos spent with Lenris. When Ayperos was 14 he had been through three different martal arts schools and also in highschool. Every day after school Ayperos and lenris would go and train outside, and when not training Ayperos would be teaching Lenris how to play a guitar and tinkering with electonics. All this seemed to change when Ayperos met the love of his life at age 17, Eri.. it was love at first sight and as soon as they gratuated Ayperos moved out of the gouse, though his father didn't agree Ayperos didn't care he was going to be with this girl till the day they died. Ayperos still came to his parents house to see Lenris. Two years past as Ayperos build his own company, though it was making weapons in secret, it brought money in, and on the same year as they walk in the park one beautiful evening Ayperos drops to one knee and pops the question. Though they where young she still said yes. Ayperos was the happiest man in the world, but all of it was short lived, as they where kidnapped by a strange orginization demanding money that Ayperos didn't have seeing that he had just opened his company earlier that year. Hearing this the man in control killed Eri in cold blood. Blinded by rage Ayperos stabbed him in the eye, but wasn't able to kill him, and was then shot in the chest and flew into the waterworks. He was thought dead like his fiance, but he wasn't.. He was found by a strange man and nursed back to health, though he couldn't remember anything besides his combat training. The man trained Ayperos as an Assassin/Merc, A gun for hire. But for 5 years he looked for who he was and only came up with a name. Ayperos Akiyama, it was as if he had no family and this is where Ayperos loses himself in his own anger. Meeting a man Named Wilson, accepting his offer to get back a girl named Falicity Heart. And was given a great deal of money before hand. He though this was going to be a walk in the park, but it wasn't. He faught a kid named Densuke, almost beating him when another on named Keyth Tasanagi. He had thought he killed him with a pipe bomb explosion, but to his surprise he was wrong. As he went to grab Falicity she blew some kind of powder in his face, causing him to have his vision impared and to his astonishment, Keyth had stabed him in the stomach. Though Kyeth didn't finish him off. Ayperos recovered and was told to find a kid named Danny. Though we did rather great he was defeated and sent to the hospital where he recovered once more. Blinded by rage, he was being taken over by some sot of darkness, he wasn't even the same parson anymore. But then as he was training, he found a flier about some sor of journey to district 4 a district that has been closed off since he can remember. And this was the start. He and a few others, including his enemys goes in and finds that the whole district is poppulated by androids. And all of them are then sented into a place called the Shinto Realm were he and the others find out that they are the heros of Legend And Due to the ancient godess of water Suijin, got all of his memories back, and the darkness inside him was washed away. And He was turned into a Champion of Suijin.. After He has made friends with the one he once called an Enemy Most of the time he ran into Densuke and Aiden. The three of them collecting a bounty on a pack of Shadow wolves. Later Ayperos ran into Densuke as he was trying to gather an army for the upcomeing war first going to the land of the ice giants were they both got the power to control ice as the defeated the princes and brought her back to gain the favor of the ice giants. Later He runs into Densuke and Aiden once more as he walks through a destert, and then helps them restore it back to its formor glory with the queen Sophia. Doing so they met a strange foe by the Name of Ming, but was spared as he fled the feild... Now Ayperos goes to the battle to end all battles in this land. ((Story will be continued)) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 5 *Ark 5 Episode 1: Blood and Cake *Ark5 Episode 3: Down time and reopenings Ark 7 *Ark 7 Episode 4: Chess Games and Fighting *Ark 7 Episode 8: No Taste In Music *Ark 7 Episode 11: Fresh Talent *Ark 7 Episode 15: When Dreams Turn Into Nightmares *Ark 7 Episode 15: Dark Ambition, Destined Objects *Ark 7 Episode 16: Hard ass kickings from the wild dogs! *Ark 7 Episode 18: My Friends. *Ark 7 Episode 25: New Beginnings *Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World Ark 8: Look at http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Shinto_Ayperos_Akiyama Ark 9 * 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 03:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC